


First Aid

by GhostPatrol



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dragon Bong, First Aid, Fluff, Implied Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Teenage Disasters AU, Thanks platinumbered for that one, mentioned drug use, thats a thing, who knows - Freeform, why am i tagging that, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPatrol/pseuds/GhostPatrol
Summary: "spacewhaleinspace asked:“it’s just a cut, really.” With Joven and Lasercorn? I'll let you decide on the details. Thanks!"Or, the one where Joven gets fucked up and Lasercorn gets frustrated.





	First Aid

“It’s just a cut, really.”

The plastic case of the first aid kit clacked loudly onto wood when Lasercorn tossed it down. He sighed as he pulled out a chair, next to Joven, who had his left arm out on the dining table where they sat. Present across his pale skin was a shallow but long cut, that ran up the outer side of his forearm. Joven was right, it was just a cut. But that didn’t make it any less of a frustration.

“It’s a big cut, Joven.” He pointed out opening the kit and removing the small container of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. Joven shrugged, looking down at the wound. The bleeding had almost stopped, but some blood still gradually oozed from the open skin.

“I mean,” Joven said, “It could have been worse.”

Lasercorn frowned as he pressed an alcohol soaked piece of cotton onto Joven’s arm. Joven yelped a bit, but held his arm still as Lasercorn cleaned his cut.

“Yeah, it could’ve.” Lasercorn huffed, “Did you even think to tell any of us when they started following you home?”

Now, if you looked at David Moss, it would probably be hard to believe that he had any motherly tendencies. He was punk-rock at heart, really; he listened to the music, smoked weed, and skateboarded. He wore old band t-shirts and got into fights on a regular basis. The whole nine yards. And most of the time, he wasn’t the mom friend. That usually landed on Flitz or Joven. But when it came down to it, he was honestly the one who looked after the rest of them a lot of the time. He would keep an eye on the group if he needed to, would fight anyone who threatened his friends, and was the best at treating injuries if things got physical. Like they had today.

“I didn’t realize it would be such a big deal.” Joven explained, “I mean, I’ve outrun those guys before.”

“But you didn’t this time.” Lasercorn argued, as he began to wrap the wound in gauze, “You should have told one of us when they started following you away from school.”

“I’d almost hopped the fence when they got me. How was I supposed to know one of them had a switchblade?” Joven sighed, “I just thought I could handle it myself for once.”

Lasercorn finished bandaging Joven’s arm, and stayed silent for a few moments as he packed away the kit. The sun was setting by now, and Joven watched from the window as the blue sky be swallowed by the pinks and oranges that painted the horizon. The wisps of cloud left in the scene turned purple, and the very edge of the sky was already melting into a deep indigo.

“You could have called me.” Lasercorn finally said as he closed up the box, “Or at least texted me.”

“And what would you have done?” Joven rolled his eyes, “Fought them off?”

“Yep.” Lasercorn replied, deadpan.

“There were three of them.” Joven shook his head, “You’ve tested those odds before, and it didn’t go well.” He stood and stretched his arm a bit, examining the fresh bandage. “Besides, Chase is like, a foot taller than you.”

“Size doesn’t matter.” Lasercorn grinned, getting to his feet as well.

“You’re only 130 pounds.”

“130 pounds of pure _annihilation_.”

They both laughed at that. Lasercorn moved closer to Joven, who leaned down, and the two exchanged a brief kiss. Lasercorn picked up the kit again, and started to head towards the bathroom to put it away.

“We’re sleeping over at Sohinki’s tonight, right?” Joven asked, watching the streetlamps outside flicker on to combat the approaching night.

“Yeah.” Lasercorn called back from down the hall, “I’m bringing the dragon bong!”

“Really?” Joven groaned, “Why do you always bring the dragon bong?”

“Because it’s amazing!” Joven could already hear Lasercorn digging around his room for it.

“It looks ridiculous.” Joven argued as he grabbed his coat.

“Sorry,” Lasercorn yelled, “I can’t hear you over how cool my dragon bong is.”

“Goddammit, Lasercorn.”


End file.
